<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Musical Chairs by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998782">Musical Chairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Anime, Cake, Comedy, Competition, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Golf, Guitars, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Money, Music, Musicians, Oblivious, Party Games, School, Short &amp; Sweet, Student Council, Team Feels, Team Up, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shooting Star gang plays musical chairs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Musical Chairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Musical Chairs</p><p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Shooting Star Rockman series.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>The <em>Shooting Star</em> gang plays musical chairs.</p>
<hr/><p>Misora strummed her guitar, tracking the ring of fans who boogied along to her instrumentals. She maintained an even rhythm, refraining from an off-beat where any participant could gain an unfair advantage.</p><p>Gonta kept it moving, eyes on the limited seats.</p><p>Kizamaro was more cautious, delaying the longest between steps and slowing his feet to a near dead stop until bumped forward by the back of the line with a foot still in the air.</p><p>Luna and Subaru had been eliminated and were cheering them on below stage. In case they lost first, Luna pressured Kizamaro to act as her backup, while Subaru asked Gonta to be his.</p><p>They’d split the prize, fifty-fifty.</p><p>“Come on! You can do it, Gonta!” Subaru hollered into the megaphone of his cupped hands.</p><p>“Hoshikawa-kun, you’re in the way!”</p><p>“No, I’m not, Iinchou! We’re going to win this!”</p><p>“I mean you’re hopping on the putting green!”</p><p>Caught up in the moment, Subaru wandered onto the mini golf course the charity auctioneers set up. A girl about to take her turn glared at him, plastic club one whop away from a real club upside his head.</p><p>He apologized and retreated, but the kerfuffle diverted Gonta’s focus: Kizamaro and Cancer Bubble grabbed the only two chairs as soon as Misora stopped playing.</p><p>“You’re out, Gonta-kun!”</p><p>“Aw man! Sorry, Subaru.”</p><p>“That’s okay, Gonta. You did your best.”</p><p>A relevant sum was raised toward Kodama Elementary.</p><p>Everybody had an opinion on what Misora would reward at the end of the game. Their guesses all turned out wrong.</p><p>After Cancer Bubble trounced Kizamaro, Misora’s manager unveiled a store-bought vanilla ice cream cake.</p><p>“Kaneda-san’s a cheapskate, buku!”</p><p>“Mmm! But it beats automeal!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>